The present embodiments relate to automatic suppression of images of a video feed in a video call or videoconferencing system.
Video enabled calls and video conferencing are desirable unified communication and collaboration features. Users convey non-verbal elements in video enabled calls and video conferencing that are not easily conveyed over other communication mediums, such as audio teleconferencing. However, users are often hesitant to enable video during communications because, for example, a user may be multitasking during a collaboration session and does not want to broadcast their video when the user is not speaking or performing another task. Accordingly, video communication systems are desirable that are able to automatically suppress images of a video feed during a video call or videoconference based on the interactions of a user with a camera.